


Taking Care of Derek

by jujukittychick



Series: Derek Needs a Keeper [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Spinoff of my other story, Consent is everything, Derek just needs to be taken care of, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, derek and his issues, for a lot of things, sweet and fluffy like cotton candy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: AU Spinoff of "Derek's Not Allowed to Date Anymore" by request. Derek's only "relationships" and only real sexual experience has been with Kate and Jennifer.  Stiles does not think this is okay.  Who better to teach sourwolf that sex and relationships can be fun and non-life threatening than someone he already trusts and definitely won't take advantage of him.  Not like it's hardship for Stiles either*like with the main story, this will be a writing experiment and will be updated sporadically





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really have to read the main story to understand this other than some basic pre-existing relationship dynamics between Stiles and Peter and Derek. If anything, just read chapter 5 at your own discretion (it's traumatic and emotionally compromising from what I've been told, but it gives Derek's state of mind leading up to this). This will have nothing else to do with my main story, this is just a what-if spinoff to essentially give Derek nice things lol.
> 
> Oh, Stiles is 17, I don't consider this underage as it's legal where I'm from, and I think it's stupid to worry about some mythical boost of maturity and readiness for sex that miraculously happens when you turn 18. Derek is about 23.

Stiles woke up with a soft moan, the dream he'd had of some unknown man fucking him slow and deep from behind taking too long to fade before he realized he wasn't in his own bed and why his body still thought he was still asleep. Swallowing hard, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of a hard body lazily thrusting a throbbing hard cock against his boxer covered ass before trying to free himself from the octopus arms of one Derek Hale without waking him up.

Feeling a hand brush lightly over his hair, he tilted his head back enough to see Peter leaning up over Derek's shoulder, the expression on his face so conflicted Stiles couldn't bare to meet his eyes. Ever since Derek's breakdown a month ago, Stiles had been crashing at the loft on the weekends (his dad having put his foot down about weeknights and school) and the three would curl up to sleep in Derek's barely big enough bed with Derek tucked safely between him and Peter. So far there hadn't really been any issues with morning wood except on his part and, aside from some smirks from Peter, the wolves had simply ignored it. This was the first time Derek had apparently been similarly affected. He could only think that Derek had finally started to heal enough that his subconscious was starting to encourage him towards being physical with someone again.

Peter's fingers carded through Stiles' hair one last time before he rolled over and climbed out of the bed, looking down at the entwined figures. "Take care of him Stiles; you can help him figure this out."

Stiles blinked at the softly spoken words then had to bight back a moan as Derek's dick managed to press right between the cheeks of his ass, his soft boxers not providing any kind of barrier against the feeling. "P...Peter?"

Peter just shook his head, trying to offer the teen a reassuring smile. "We both know you two have been getting closer. I trust you. I'm going to go have breakfast at the diner. I'll bring some back."

Stiles felt like apologizing, his relationship with the two Hales had been complicated for a while now, but he wasn't wrong. Fighting Derek's hold to roll over to face the sleeping man, he listened as Peter dressed and left the loft, the door closing as quietly as possible. Of course, being face to face or, more importantly, cock to cock with Derek was making his mind stutter as he tried to figure out where to go from there. Keeping his hips pulled back as best he can, he started carding his fingers through Derek's hair, steadily saying his name louder as he tried to ease him into wakefulness. "Derek? Derek? Come on, sourwolf, you really need to wake up now. You're so not going to handle this well and I really want to just let you sleep, but I'd rather us get past this part too. Come on, Derek, time to wake up. Derek?"

"Mmm, Stiles?" Derek nuzzled sleepily against the soft skin of Stiles' neck, tongue flicking out to taste the sleepy arousal he could smell surrounding them, a gasp and tortured moan his reward.

"Fuckfuckfuck. Derek, you gotta wake up now, please." Just in case, Stiles started trying to unentangle himself from Derek's arms once more.

"Stiles? What? Oh! Oh fuck, no. Nonono, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Derek finally clued into the fact that he was awake and not in the middle of really nice dream of sex with some hazy someone, and that the person in his arms was  _Stiles_ and he was struggling out of his arms and oh, gods, what did he do? What did he do?

"Fuck! Damnit, no, Derek. You're okay, Derek, you didn't do anything! We didn't do anything! Come here, it's alright!" Stiles almost lunged across the bed in an effort to get Derek where he was scuttling backwards across the bed in a panic.  Grabbing his hands, he brought them up to his chest, pressing them over his heart so he could feel the truth of Stiles' words.  "It's  _okay_ , Derek.  Nothing happened, we were asleep.  I just didn't want you to wake up to the results of a wet dream while pressed against me." Stiles had realized that when it came to some things, he had to forget normal human urges to talk around something and just be up front otherwise Derek tended to over think meanings.

Derek could feel the steady stuttering of Stiles' pulse under his fingers, see the sincerity on his face.  "Nothing happened? I didn't...we didn't...?"

Stiles smiled softly and freed one of his hands to cup Derek's cheek.  "No, Derek, nothing happened.  As much as I was enjoying it, if something happens between us, I want you to be aware of it, to do it because  _you_ decided it should happen."

Derek could feel the blush burning over his cheeks and up through the tips of his ears. Stiles wanted...he was enjoying...? Realizing their position -kneeling in the middle of the bed, almost pressed against each other, Stiles' sleep-warm skin under his hands, the smell of arousal in the air - he couldn't keep back a small whimper from slipping out.

Stiles was very much aware of how close they were, and the feel of Derek's large hot hands resting against his chest, could still feel the cool spot on his neck where Derek's tongue had licked over his pulse.  That needy whimper coming from Derek was not doing much to calm him down.  "Not gonna lie, big guy.  If you wanted to, I'd be very up to continuing.  If not, I'll go take a cold shower and get rid of that," nodding down to where his cock was still chubbed up, "and we can just go about our day.  Peter will be back in a while with some breakfast."

Derek didn't know what to think.  He thought he knew what he should do.  He knew what his body wanted, but he'd never had much luck with that in the past.  Feeling his emotions starting to get tangled up again, he did what he'd learned to do over the past month.  Since Peter wasn't there...he told Stiles.  "I don't know what to do."

Stiles leaned forward slowly and hugged him, sighing happily as Derek shifted to hug him back.  "Thank you for telling me, Der.  You did good, big guy.  Here, lay down with me again?"  He waited until Derek nodded before getting them situated in the middle of the bed again, laying facing each other but with space between them this time.  "What do you want to do?"

Derek felt the panic start to build again at the seemingly simple question.  Why was this so hard? He was an adult. He should be able to answer this.  What did he want? "I...You...Stiles? I don't...can't..."

"Shhh, I'm sorry, Der.  I'm sorry." Stiles pulled Derek against him, rolling so he was on his back with Derek's head resting over his heart.  "That was too big of a question for this.  I'm sorry.  Let me try to figure this out okay?" He took a moment, running his hand soothingly over Derek's back.  "Are you upset about how I reacted to you humping me? Me getting a hardon? It's not something I could help, I was asleep too at first, but after I woke up, if I wasn't already, I definitely would have gotten hard.  If it wasn't for you being asleep, I would have been enjoying it a lot more."

"No?" Derek knew that wasn't a good enough answer, really thought about how he felt about Stiles getting aroused because of him, thought about intentionally trying to arouse Stiles. Thought about intentionally pulling him back against him and thrusting lazily against his ass, licking at his neck and anywhere he could reach.  Given the enthusiastic twitching of his dick, he had his answer. "No, I don't mind that.  I, uh...I think I like knowing I can get you excited."

Stiles gave him a fond kiss on the top of his head. "That's good to know.  And what about me? Would you be okay if I tried to get you turned on?"

Derek thought about that one, his hand resting on Stiles' chest.  Would he want that? Stiles intentionally putting those long fingered graceful hands on his body, touching him with purpose.  What if it was his mouth instead of his fingers? He felt his heart start racing, his dick twitching and pulsing. "Yeah...um, yeah, I think I'd like that."

Stiles' hold on Derek tightened reflexively and his head fell back on the pillow as his mind ran a thousand different directions at his soft admission.  "You're killing me, Der." Laughing softly, he kissed the top of his head again.  "Now for the big question.  Is that something you'd want? For us to get physical with each other? We don't have to have sex, we could just make out." He shifted once more so he could make sure that Derek was looking at him.  "I like you, Der, you know that.  And you definitely turn me on. This would just be something extra we added to what we already do.  I'm not going to abandon you no matter what you decide."

Derek made himself meet Stiles' gaze, nodding that he understood what he asked before tucking his head under the teen's chin again while he really thought about it.  Did he want to be physical with Stiles? He'd already figured out his body was okay with it, but was  _he_. "You're a kid; I'd be doing what  _she_ did.  What kind of person does that make me? Ow!" Scowling he lifted his head to look down at Stiles, rubbing his ear where the teen had flicked it.

"First off, you're nothing like her. Secondly, I'm 17 and will be 18 in less than a year and I've had more life experience than you did when she came after you.  I know exactly what we'd be doing."  Softening his voice, he gave Derek a sad smile "Really, Der, even though anything we did would be decided on by both of us, do you really think you'll be the one leading this particular dance?" This time, he couldn't just come out and say what he meant, but he was pretty sure Derek would get what he meant.  Derek had no confidence when it came to relationships or sex, it would be up to Stiles to guide things, to make sure they were both happy with what was going on.

Derek blushed in embarrassment and curled up against Stiles' chest again, unwilling to meet his gaze. He was the adult of the two, but when it came to this, he felt like he was the same awkward 15 year old Kate had manipulated.  Stiles was right; there was no way he'd be the one initiating anything. So once again, would it be something he wanted? He thought about his normal interactions with Stiles, the teen flailing his way into the loft, tossing his belongings every which way, but this time instead of simply hugging him as he passed by on the way to the kitchen, he'd stop and kiss him.  Or curled up on the couch watching movies and them kissing occasionally, maybe hands wandering.  "I think I'd like to try kissing, maybe some touching.  Maybe other stuff if we, uh...if we got there."

"That's good, Derek.  Thank you for telling me, I know this hasn't been easy. I'm so proud of you.  Want to try that kiss now?"  Stiles simply waited, fingers carding through Derek's hair.  He really was proud of Derek; he knew how hard it had to be for the older man to work his way through everything.  Now it was up to him not to overwhelm him.

Derek thought about it, nodding slightly before pushing himself up so he was leaning over Stiles.  He met Stiles' tender gaze before looking down at those plush red lips, shivering as he watched Stiles' tongue flick out over them. Not even realizing he was speaking, he nodded again. "Yeah...yeah, kissing would be good." He watched Stiles' lips tilt into a smile and then he was moving, eyes closing as he felt their lips brush against each other, barely there, feather light.  It wasn't enough.  Taking a deep breath, he tried again, and again, and again.  Each time their lips met for longer, slotted together better, until they were kissing like it was as natural as breathing.

Derek realized he didn't really remember kissing Kate or Jennifer though they must have at some point.  He didn't remember kissing anyone before this.  He couldn't feel sad about that just then, not when Stiles was making happy humming noises and his lips kept sliding against his so sweetly. 

He shifted, straddling Stiles' thighs to make it easier to lean down and kiss him, not thinking about the fact that it also brought their groins into contact until they both wound up moaning into their next kiss, his eyes flying open as he looked down at Stiles' face.  His pale skin was flushed pink and his lips were kiss-swollen and shiny, his eyes dilated and Derek  _wanted_ , he wasn't quite sure what exactly, but as his hips unconsciously rocked forward, dragging their hardening cocks against each other, he knew it was something besides chaste kisses.  "Stiles?"

Stiles felt like he was drunk.  Who knew kissing could feel so good, but, oh hey! Rubbing and gods, that felt good, Derek's weight pinning him down and looking down at him like he had the answer to everything.  "Is this good?" He rocked his hips up, dragging their cocks against each other again and sending tremors through both of them. "Do you want to try to get off like this? Rubbing against each other while we kiss?"

"Yes. Yes, that." Derek didn't want to overthink things, he felt good and Stiles was with him and into what they were doing.  Stiles wouldn't let him do anything he wasn't sure about, he could just enjoy this.  "Yes, please."

Stiles groaned like he was in pain and hauled Derek back down for a kiss, his tongue darting out to tease at the man's mouth until his lips parted and he hesitantly touched his tongue to Stiles'.  It was only a heartbeat more before Derek was kissing him back enthusiastically, their hips rocking against each other, hard cocks straining against boxers and each other.  Stiles' hands were sliding over the broad plane of Derek's back, nails digging in occasionally as a well aimed thrust sent fireworks through his brain which in turn just encouraged Derek to buck harder which made him claw at Derek's back and then it was just mouthing at each other's necks as they became too uncoordinated to kiss properly, hands holding tight, the bed squeaking as their movements became more frantic, cocks grinding against each other until Stiles worked a hand between them, shoving their boxers down just enough to get a hand around the top part of both their cocks so they had something to actually thrust  _into_ and _oh fuck_ that felt amazing and there was no way he was going to last and then he felt Derek bite against his shoulder and  _ohmygod_ he was cumming and their cocks were so slippery in his hand and  _holyfuck_ that was Derek cumming in his hand too,  _holyshit_. 

Derek felt his arms tremble and made himself fall sideways so he didn't crush the slender form under him.  He was still curled against Stiles' body, felt him breathing just as heavily as himself, his hummingbird heartbeat thrumming under his ear.  He'd just...they'd just... _Was it supposed to feel this good?_

"Dunno, never done that before...but fuck, that was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed tiredly.

 _Did he say that out loud?_   _Did Stiles get mind reading powers from his dick?_

Stiles downright cackled "Oh my god, Der, I'm so not letting you live this down later." Pressing a smacking kiss to the top of the man's head he patted his shoulder. "Yes, sourwolf, you said that out loud.  And your dick may be magical but I think it would have to be  _in_ me for it to work that way. Fuck, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now." Stiles glared down at the mess of his boxers as he felt his dick give a half hearted twitch about the thought of having Derek's dick in him in any way at all.

They lay there, content in the silence as they let their bodies come down from their sex high.  Probably unsurprisingly, it was Stiles that broke the peace of the room.  "Are you okay with what happened?"

Derek let himself think about that, and propped himself up to look down at Stiles again, a soft smile on his face.  "Yeah, Stiles.  I'm more than okay with it.  I, uh...it never felt like this before.  This was...fun? And it felt good." He bent to nuzzle at Stiles' neck after seeing the broad grin the teen gave him.  "And  _I_ feel good, not like I have to hide something."

Stiles felt like he could fly his heart was so happy at Derek's confession, sounding slightly bewildered but actually  _happy_.  "Good, Der.  That's so good, and thank you, that was awesome and I would very much be up to repeating that anytime.  I didn't know it would feel like that either, and I am very happy that the reality was much better than my imagination."  Catching a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand he stretched happily and leaned up to press a gentle kiss against Derek's lips, getting distracted as Derek returned it and they wound up lingering for a moment.  "Come on, I'm sure Peter would like to come home.  Why don't you get cleaned up up here and I'll take the downstairs bathroom?"

"Yeah, okay." Then, just because he could  _and he wanted to_ , he leaned down to steal another kiss before getting out of bed.

Stiles admired the view as Derek walked out before grabbing his phone and checking his messages.

 

**To Peter: It's safe to come back**

**To Peter: I think he's going to really be okay.**

**_To Stiles: Be home soon then._  
**

****

****Stiles grabbed his clothes and went downstairs to take a shower and dress.  When he came out, he was greeted by the smell of greasy diner food and two smiling wolves.  Brushing his cheek against Peter's as he passed, he took his seat between them before leaning over to give Derek a quick kiss, watching him blush as he smiled shyly before hiding himself behind his coffee cup. Smiling, he dug into his food, glancing at his two Hales.  Things would be okay; they had each other and together they could figure out anything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff at the fair

"Come on, Der! It'll be fun!" Stiles is currently standing on the driver's side of the Camaro, tugging at Derek's arm while the older man scowled at the all the noise and activity coming from the park nearby.  It was the annual Fall Fair and the park was now decorated with tents and booths featuring vendors and activities from local businesses.  Not to mention the variety of food trucks decorating the road along the way.  Stiles' dad was working, covering the roads as his officers worked the fair to make sure nothing got out of hand.  Stiles and Scott usually went together but now that was kind of out of the question.  Besides, with Derek's reflexes, he kinda wanted to see if he could get his boyfriend to win him a prize at one of the game booths.

And wasn't that fun to say,  _boyfriend_.  It wasn't surprising that everyone was shocked the first time Derek and Stiles had shared a very chaste kiss out in public, it still shocked Stiles that he actually got to have this with Derek.  But Derek just ignored everyone and Stiles just grinned and promptly made Derek roll his eyes when he gave him a big smacking kiss on the cheek.  After that first morning in bed, things hadn't really progressed much further, and that was perfectly okay with Stiles.  Derek needed time, and meanwhile Stiles got kisses and cuddles and occasional handjobs from someone besides himself on a pretty regular basis.  He wasn't happy, he was  _ecstatic_.

But he'd be happier at the moment if he could get Derek to step away from the safety of his car.  " _Please_ , sourwolf? It'll just be for a couple hours, max.  You can show me how talented you are at one of those basketball games and win me a ridiculous stuffed animal. And I told dad I'd be a wonderful son and get him a small bag of the peanut brittle that Old Man Thompson breaks.  You know, I've always wondered why he's 'Old Man Thompson,' I mean, did he used to be 'Young Man Thompson' but I just wasn't around for the change over?  Oh, and I've got to get some cotton candy before we leave, 'cause there's nothing like fresh cotton candy."

"Like you really need the extra sugar." Derek gave Sties' bouncing figure a  _look,_ but sighed and stepped away from the car, closing the door.  He knew Stiles had been looking forward to the Fair, and he knew how happy Stiles would be, how his whole expression would light up, but part of him still remembered coming to the Fair with his parents and siblings and cousins.  He knew if he said something though, Stiles would put a stop to the whole thing, not wanting to cause Derek any unneeded pain, even though he'd been talking about going to the Fair all week.  Of course, he'd also been talking around the fact that he'd usually be coming with Scott, so maybe Derek wasn't the only feeling a little alone.  Watching the way Stiles' face lit up once more when he closed the door, Derek knew he'd made the right decision.  In the long run, it was such a little thing to do, and he got to see Stiles smile at him like he was something amazing.  "Come on then.  We'll get your dad's candy last so you don't eat it while we walk."

Holding Stiles' hand while they walked was at one time both freeing and terrifying.  He kept expecting somebody to start yelling at them, to warn Stiles away, but Stiles always seemed completely oblivious to the dark looks they received from some of the more narrow minded residents, simply squeezing his hand every time something new caught his attention before tugging him along to go look at it.

The afternoon passed in a contented happy blur as he followed Stiles from booth to tent to display, checking out some of the different exhibits being hosted by local clubs, and, yes, playing some of the games.  Stiles was actually surprisingly lucky at some of them, the ones that required no skill and were simply a matter of luck he usually won at least the second tier prize on every time.  Though he'd always wind up giving the colorful, ridiculously cheap looking toys to some child that hadn't won one yet, earning grateful smiles from stressed parents and enthusiastic thanks from the kids.  It was as they left Old Man Thompson's booth, after having listened to Stiles give the man the third degree over the ingredients list, that Derek realized he was actually having fun.  That he felt happy.  He swore he could still hear the laughter of his family occasionally as a group of kids would run past, or when he'd see parents swinging their child into the air between themselves, but the memories were warmer now, something good and happy to bring out instead of something to hide away in painful sadness.

They were in line to get cotton candy, Stiles chattering away about how exactly cotton candy had become a thing, eyes sparkling with happiness, a faint blush covering his cheeks from the afternoon heat and excitement, and Derek didn't even hesitate in leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss from those ridiculously plush red lips of his. Stiles stuttered to a halt, blinking up at him in surprise.  "Thank you.  For today.  For making me coming with you. I was afraid that all I'd be able to think about was all the times I'd been here with my family, but you just gave me new happy memories instead."

Stiles' gaze grew watery. "Der..."

"Can I take your order?"

"Oh, um, yeah, a lemonade and a cotton candy, please." Stiles kept glancing back at Derek who was now looking around the crowd, apparently quite okay with causing Stiles emotional devastation.  After paying for his snack, he handed Derek the lemonade so he could take his hand again, tugging them out of the main thoroughfare.  "Derek...you can't just say stuff like that, oh my god.  I'm sorry, I didn't think about what it would mean to you coming here.  You should have said something."

"That's why I didn't.  You've been excited about coming all week, and I knew it would be hard for you too being here for the first time without Scott.  I knew it'd make you happy.  I was okay that.  You just made me happy too."

"Derek!"  Throwing his free arm around Derek, he tugged him forward into a much more enthusiastic kiss, forgetting about the cotton candy he was holding in his other hand until the puffy cloud of sugar bounced against both their faces.  Jerking back in surprise, he started laughing.  Some of the pastel pink fluff had gotten caught in Derek's scruff.  Reaching up with his free hand, he pulled it free and held it up to Derek's kiss-swollen lips.  The laugh was cut off though as his breath caught when Derek's lips parted so his tongue flicked could lick the sugary treat from his fingers, Derek's eyes darkening as his mouth opened further, sucking the tips of his fingers into his mouth as his tongue swiped over the digits to clean the sticky residue from them.

Derek let the fingers slip from his mouth slowly, staring into Stiles' eyes, pupils blown, even as he was hit with a hard wave of lust coming from the teen.  "So sweet."

Stiles almost choked on his words. "Home.  We should go home...your home.  Now."

Derek stared at the bright flush covering Stiles' pale skin, the kiss-swollen lips parted so enticingly.  He reached up and brushed his thumb against the plump flesh, groaning as Stiles' tongue darted out over it briefly.  "Home.  Good idea."  Fishing in his pocket he held out his keys.  "Here, go ahead to the car.  I forgot to get something."

Stiles stood there in a daze for a moment, before nodding, hand closing around the keys before juggling things around so he held his cup, the cotton candy and the keys a little more securely as he made his way back to the car.  Settled in the passenger seat, he stared blankly at the cotton candy in front of him, wondering if he'd ever be able to eat it again without remembering the feel of Derek licking it from his fingers.  Speaking of Derek, he wondered where he'd gone.

Five minutes later, Derek jogged up to the driver's side door, slipping into the seat smoothly before carelessly tossing something into Stiles' lap before starting up the car.  Glancing over, he smiled as Stiles' made an excited squeal before covering his mouth in embarrassment, making him chuckle.

Stiles looked down at the ridiculous stuffed animal in his lap, obviously from one of the game booths, a bright blue cat holding a heart that said "You're Purrfect For Me." Stiles looked over to the smug wolf next to him.  "I am so rocking your world when we get back to your place."

~~

And he did. Twice. Stiles had some very impressive hickies to show for it later too.

 

~~ 

The cat sat on his nightstand where he could see it every night when he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> because I fail at oneshots, I'll leave this open to do cutesy moments or just smut depending on what I feel like in the future


End file.
